


Rocky Mountain High

by Miss_Abyss



Series: Rocky Mountain High [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, High School, M/F Relationships, Magic Users, Magical Realism, Modern High Fantasy, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy, ava is an egirl and aksel in an eboy more at 11, enjoy, fucking seven years in the making, im anglican so chill, like mythology in general fam, like theres the anti christ and the reborn christ, mlm relationships, modern with magic, satan is a lady, some aliens in there too, wlw relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Abyss/pseuds/Miss_Abyss
Summary: better summary coming but its a slice of life in a fantasy highschool setting





	Rocky Mountain High

It was a nice morning, kinda foggy though, but that was to be expected. I woke up to my dad's hand on my shoulder and I gave a small smile before sitting up, waving at him then taking off my headphones as he left the room. I set my headphones down of my side table and I could hear Marina and the Diamonds' song Blue faintly playing.    
  
I turned off the music and stretched a bit then stood. I went to my bathroom where I usually get ready and laughed at how messy my hair was, it looked like a rats nest. I grabbed a comb from the counter then ran it through my messy hair eighteen times. Then using a fine toothed, metal comb, I brushed my tail and very gently brushed my ears eighteen times as well.    
  
After my hair was done I put on my makeup then got dressed. My ears flicked a small bit as I yawned, reaching for my bell choker. I put on my orange hoodie and flicked the bell before grabbing my suitcases and my two backpacks. I went downstairs and my brother Nikos was sitting on the couch playing with him 3Ds.  "Mornin' bro. What's for breakfast?" I asked, setting my things by the front door. The reason I had suitcases and backpacks with me was because I was going to a semi-private school in Canada. Which was quite the journey from my home in Scotland.

  
"Dad made pancakes. They're in the kitchen. He made them before getting ready. I would say you have about twenty mins to eat." He said, pausing his game and turning to look at me. He wasn't really my actual brother, moreso he was my step brother. His mom married my dad when I was a baby so we've lived together since forever. His mom was a Dryad, so he looked a bit tree like.   
  
I looked at him with a great big smile on my face, then I walked into the kitchen. My dad knew that I loved pancakes, the deliciousness of melted butter on it and especially the light fluffy texture! I picked up the plate that was set out for me then sat down and began eating the pancakes. After eating one and a half pancakes, I stopped and put the rest of the pancakes in a container before putting the lid on. Nikos wandered into the kitchen and handed me a bottle of pills. Just simple allergy pills so it didn't look like I got into a fight and lost

  
After I did so, I went and put the container of my extra pancakes in my backpack. "Oh, another thing Vica, dad already put your blanket in the car. You gotta remember to grab it when we get to the airport though" Nikos said as he sat back on the couch, playing his game. I nodded then leaned over the edge of the couch, watching him. He died and mumbled something as he set the console down. "You gonna be alright Vica? I mean, we won't be in the same classes." He said with a slight frown.    
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to meet tons of new people! And we're all gonna be friends, I'm sure of it!" I gave a reassuring smile as our dad walked down the stairs. I opened the door then grabbed my things and ran towards the car in the driveway, waiting for my dad and brother. While I was waiting, I grabbed my phone and went onto facebook, a picture of the only friends I had in junior high in front of their high school. I was the only one out of them all that wasn't going to the Scotland Regional School of the Magical, which was located in Glasgow.    
  
My ex-friend McKenzie, had given me a fake sympathetic look and said it'd be good for me to go away. She had also said not to come back home crying when I didn't make any friends at the fancy academy. I scowled and shoved my phone in my pocket, climbing into the car. A little while later, Nikos joined me in the car, then our dad. He made sure we had everything we needed before beginning to drive to the airport. Once we got to the airport, our dad helped us get our suitcases out and he gave my my blanket, kissing me on the forehead. We got through checking in and security fairly quickly before going to the gate and waiting for the plane.    
  
Nikos and I sat there waiting for a little bit before a girl with stunning white hair came to sit near us. She sat down a seat away from me and turned herself so she was facing me. "Waiting for the plane to Edmonton?" She asked. She had a noticably thick. English accent. She was very pretty and smoothed out her dress before speaking again. "My name is Ava Bellard. Pleasure to meet you both." She held out a black gloved hand and Nikos and I shook it.    
  
"Nice to meet you Ava. I'm Vianca." I smiled and looked at her, noticing she had a pristine, white horn resting at the top of her forehead. It was quite pretty. "I'm going into grade 10. What grade are you going to be in Ava?" I asked her. She told me she was going into grade nine. It didn't make sense for her to her coming to the school now but it took me a second to remember that Rocky Mountain High was a grades 9 to 12 school. Ava looked away and continued speaking

  
"My mother got a job offer in Edmonton, Alberta. Since Rocky Mountain High is the only Senior high school for Magical beings in Alberta, she's making me go there." Ava explained to us. I mean, it made sense but I remember about how there were now four magical schools in Alberta, but I didn't press her about it. A few months ago on the MNN (Magical News Network) there was the first reported case of a magical being murdered by a human with the sight. The sight, which allows normal humans to see us magical beings had been seen in more people resulting in more and more of us being killed. The magical being killed was a Unicorn. She was the mother to two children. A son in his twenties, and a daughter going into grade nine. Ava's explination made me a bit suspicious, but I just pushed it aside. An hour or so later, the plane landed and we were allowed to board the plane.   
  
Ava had told us her mom was taking a different plane on a different day so that's why her mom wasn't at the airport. Saying that, she made my suspicions raise a bit more but I still didn't press. When we were about to sit in our seats, Ava asked Nikos if they could trade so she could sit with me. Once she sat next to me, and got comfortable, she leaned over. "Sooooo, Vianca, is your hair dyed? I mean, your ears and tail are orange while your hair is pink. I'm not saying the pink is a bad color! I'm just wondering if it's dyed!" She started to ramble and I just giggled.    
  
"My hair is dyed. I just prefer the pink hair to orange. Judging by your hair and pale skin, are you an albino?" I asked, leaning over the same way she did. She sat straight up with a slightly flushed face and nodded, beginning to play with her hair. I giggled again and turned to look out the window. "Anyways, it's nice to know someone for when we get there. We might not be in the same grade, but still." I sighed happily, a small smile resting on my lips. Soon enough, the plane was fully boarded and the safety video was played, then we took off.    
  
I turned towards Ava and grinned, putting my hands on her arm and shaking it. She made noises of surprise but they turned to laughter. "Here we gooooo!" She shouted, throwing her arms up. I laughed with her, then leaned over looking for Nikos. Once I saw him, I waved and he waved back. The whole trip from Edinburgh to Edmonton, then Edmonton to the Rocky Mountains took a bit over 15 hours. The plane ride took 11 hours and the bus ride to the school took like almost 5 hours.    
  
Nikos, Ava, and I were all fairly alright from the trip (we obviously slept on the plane ride and bus ride), we just wanted to get to our dorms, unpack and eat food. Thankfully, we had already gotten all our information for the school year such as: our lockers, dorms, schedules, and homeroom teachers. Now all we had to do until school started, was relax. Once we went our separate ways, (Nikos was in a different building and Ava was on a different floor) I went to my dorm, threw all my bags in my bed and lay on the floor, groaning loudly.   
  
"Uhh, hello?" I heard a voice from the door. I sat up with a slightly red face and saw the most beautiful girl with jet black angel wings ever.   
  
"Hi there!" I said, quickly jumping up and rushing to the door. The like a goddess and I couldn't help but stare. "I'm Vianca! Do you need help?" I asked. She nodded and looked around.   
  
"Ja. I'm looking for dorm room 417. Is this it?" She had a very thick Scandinavian accent. She looked down at the papers in her hands then back at me. I nodded at her and moved to the side so she could come in. She slowly stepped in, toting a green suitcase behind her. "It's smaller than my room!" She said, a large smile on her face. She let go of the suitcase and threw her papers up then ran to me, taking my hands in hers. "The room is smaller! It's perfect!" She then rushed back outside of the room and threw in three more suitcases, four large duffle bags, and two carry-on bags. "It will be a bit squished with how much stuff I brought, but still!"    
  
"Why are you so happy about this room being smaller than yours? This room is way bigger than my room at home." I closed the door to our dorm and I went and sat on my bed. She heaved her four suitcases onto her bed and opened them all. In one of them, her clothes were all folded very small and it looked like a whole closet was in there.   
  
"Well, my room back home is too big and I don't like it. I prefer this room. It's snug, ja?" She started to pull the clothes from the first suitcase and began putting them away in the closet. All of her clothes looked really fancy, and really expensive. It kinda made me jealous. I mean, my clothes looked kinda shabby compared to her clothes. "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I haven't introduced myself yet!" She then ran over to me and took my hands in hers. Her hands were so soft! "My name is Astrid Kammark! I'm from Stockholm, Sweden! My father is an Archangel!" She began to introduce herself, and I realised that I didn't properly introduce myself like she had. While she spoke, her long brown hair bounced up and down with her.   
  
"Nice to meet you Astrid. I'm Vianca Bowie. I'm from Edinburgh, Scotland. My dad is a cat man. He owns a wood shop, like he handmakes wooden furniture and other things." Astrid's striking green eyes lit up and she got a huge smile on her face. I guess she wanted me to continue talking about the stuff my dad did, so I continued. I started telling her of how he started off, then where his shop is. After I was finished talking, Astrid began clapping.   
  
"Wow! Your father sounds amazing!" She exclaimed. "My father isn't as cool as your father is." She said with a small shrug.  She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door and a head suddenly came in through the door. The head was of a female with almost white skin, and white eyes. A shiver went down my spine   
  
"Hello. Sorry for intruding, but I'm looking for room 429. Is this it?" She asked with a very monotone, quiet of voice. She looked like she did not want to be here, or even want to be noticed. Astrid ran right over and was ready to help.    
  
"I'm sorry, but this is room 417. Room 429 is just down the hall to the right. I'm Astrid by the way!" Astrid smiled and held her hand out for the girl in our door. The girl only nodded then disappeared without saying anything. Astrid frowned "Uhh. Bye now?" She turned towards me and I shrugged. She continued frowing and sat on her messy bed. She even started to pout. When she started to pout, I thought she looked so cute.   
  
"Hey, Astrid. Don't feel bad. She might just be really shy or something?" I sat next to Astrid and pat her shoulder. She continued pouting then turned to me with slight tears in her eyes. Oh no.   
  
"But, but... She didn't even say goodbye! She was being rude!" She cried out and tears started to fall. I panicked and pulled her into a hug, patting her back. She hugged me back and cried into my shoulder.   
  
I felt a mix of emotions as Astrid cried. I felt upset that she was upset but I also felt kinda happy because we just met and she trusted me enough to cry on my shoulder. It was odd.   
  
"There there." I mumbled, patting her back. After around five minutes of Astrid crying on my shoulder and calming down a bit, she sighed and wiped her eyes. "Hey, uh, why don't we go walking around the school grounds? See what other supernatural beings go here?" I suggested. I mostly wanted to see the school and the surrounding area but I also thought it would help calm Astrid down.   
  
I stood up off the bed and held my hand out for her with a smile. She softly smiled back and took my hand. "Okay. Let's go together Vica."

 

Once we left the dorm building, we decided to walk around the school grounds. The first place we went to was the gardens. When I first saw the various flowers and plants and shrubs and trees all around, I stood there in awe. I turned to Astrid and saw she was staring in awe as well. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" She turned towards me and asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me along, pointing out all these different types of flowers and what they were. I already knew them all because I wanted to be a botanist, but it was still cute seeing her so excited. I saw a tiger lily flower and ran over, sitting next to it.   
  
"Hey Astrid! Look, we're related!" I laughed, pointing out that the tiger lily was orange and a cat, like me. Astrid smiled and giggled behind her hand. She nodded then sat at the fountain next to the flowers. She sighed with contentment and was about to speak when she was splashed with water. I couldn't help but laugh at her surprised expression.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Suddenly, a boy with blueish grey skin popped out of the fountain. He also had gills on his neck and fins on the sides of his face. "I'm hiding from my brother. I didn't mean to splash you miss." He said, apologizing to Astrid. She looked like she would cry. I think the boy realized that and he continued apologizing more.   
  
"Astrid, why don't you go back to the dorm and change? I don't think he meant it." I sat next to her and pat her back. She nodded and got up, briskly walking back to our dorm. "I'm Vianca, what's yo-" I was about to ask the boy what his name was but he disappeared. I frowned and another boy ran to the fountain. He had white rabbit ears which were lowered slightly   
  
"I'm Aksel..." He said, clearly out of breath. "Have you... seen a.. shark nearby?" He put his hands on his knees and began breathing heavily. Behind him was a large tank, big enough for a person. I assumed he had been pulling it along with him. I rose an eyebrow "I'm looking for my brother Jannik. We're playing hide-and-seek. I'm it this round." I  back to what the boy in the fountain said and I grinned, putting my finger to my lips before pointing to inside the fountain.    
  
'He's in there.' I mouthed. Aksel looked happy and he tiptoed over to the fountain before dunking his head in, and taking it out while screaming a moment later. His brother Jannik came out of the water screaming as well. I smiled and started laughing at them. Soon their screaming turned to laughing as well.   
  
"Traitor! You totally told Aksel I was in there didn't you?!" Jannik yelled with a joking tone. I only shrugged at him and he put his hand on his heart. "Betrayal! We must cast her out!" He looked at Aksel and they grinned at each other, before picking me up and throwing me into the fountain.   
  
Now, normally cats don't like water, but I found being thrown into the seemingly infinite fountain peaceful. Soon enough Jannik joined me. "If you haven't realised, I'm a shark merman. Aksel pulls me around in a giant ass tank." Jannik swam around me and I saw his dorsal fin. I was about to ask how Jannik and Aksel were brothers as they looked nothing alike, but I was underwater and I can't breath underwater. I then began to swim up to the surface, Jannik following after.    
  
"Ah! Shit, forgot. Cats can't breath water." I laughed, coughing up some water I swallowed. Jannik laughed at me and slapped his hand on my back.   
  
I heard a gasp and turned my head, seeing Astrid. She was in a black sweater and a pastel pink sundress. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few flowers surrounding the bun. When she saw I was soaking wet, and in the fountain, she ran over and took my face in her hands. "Vica! What did you do?" My face went red as she put her face towards mine. "You're in the fountain!"   
  
Aksel grinned and put his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Look, your girlfriend is fine. Jannik and I were just playing around and we tossed her in the fountain." Aksel shrugged as if his explanation was perfectly reasonable. Astrid's face went red.   
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" She yelled out, pushing Aksel into the fountain. That was funny, other than the fact that he grabbed onto her and pulled her in with.   
  
"Astrid?!" I called out.  When she was pulled under, she somewhat sank down a bit. I dove down and saw her struggling to swim up but her wings were holding her down. Just as I was about to swim down to get her, Jannik swam faster and went behind Astrid and started pushing her up towards the surface. Once they reached the surface, Astrid clung to Jannik and he helped her get up onto the edge of the fountain. "Astrid, are you OK?" I swam over and pulled myself up, sitting right next to her.   
  
She shook her head and glared at Aksel. "You fucking asshat!" She yelled at him. "I just fucking changed! Why is it that your first instinct when someone pushes you is to grab them and pull them down?!" Aksel was about to yell back at Astrid, but Jannik pushed him under.   
  
"Sorry, Astrid was it? Aksel is kinda an ass." Jannik gave her a reassuring smile. Astrid's face softened but I could tell that she was still mad.  "He always does stupid shit." Jannik laughed a bit and Aksel punched his brother's shoulder.   
  
"Anyways. Now that that's all over, lets head back to the dorms Vica. It's almost nightfall and I'm very cold." Astrid said with a huff as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me back to our dorm.

 

It was a silent walk back to the dorms as I could tell Astrid was upset about her current situation so I didn't want to bother her to make her possibly more angry. We were about to head into the dorms when she stopped me. I looked at her and her eyes were wide. "Are you okay?" She didn't respond. I followed her eyes and saw her looking at a guy with horns who was cuddled up to an Angel. "What's wro-"    
  
"The Devil's son." She cut me off. "He's the Devil's son and he is getting all cuddly with an Angel." She tugged my arm. "We... we need to go inside." Before I could protest, she was already pulling me inside the dorm. We got inside our room and she began pacing back and forth, rambling about the Demon boy. I went to her and stopped her. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped, blushing and looking away. "Sorry. My dad told me about Satan having a son but I never thought I'd meet him. Technically we're cousins." She walked to the window in our room. "Never thought he'd be cuddly to a fellow Angel though."   
  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her as I sat on my bed. I kept looking at her as she stared out the window.   
  
"I don't know. Could be good, could be bad. My dad told me that Satan was never a bad woman. She just made some bad choices which resulted in her becoming what she is now." Astrid shrugged and sighed, pushing herself away from the window before going to her own bed. She pulled her hair to one shoulder and began to play with it. "I can't really be a dick to him. Golden Rule, I guess."   
  
"True. Hey, why not scope him out at a later date and talk to him. Maybe he's a chill and nice guy." I smiled and she hummed with a slight frown. "Oh come on Astrid, give the Demon a chance." She still looked a small bit upset. "Astrid, you're gonna have to interact with him eventually, what if you have a class together and you sit next to him!"   
  
She groaned and stepped over to her bed as she flopped onto her bed. "I suppose so. I just.... I just never thought I would see a demon in real life." Astrid sighed and looked at the ceiling in our room. "Small world, huh.. that Angel does look familiar though.. I think her name is Jeanne? Yeah, Jeanne. Patron Angel of love and lovers." She seemed to be stuck in a world of her own as she began to ramble on about Jeanne, then other Angels.   
  
I looked over at her as she traced designs in the ceiling with a perfectly manicured finger. After a while of laying there, I felt hungry and looked over at Astrid. She was still tracing shapes in the ceiling. “Hey, why don't we head down to the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry.”

 

She looked over and her hair was framing her face in the most beautiful and pure way possible. My cheeks felt hot so I looked away and gave a small nervous laugh. “Sure, let's head out then.” She sat up and got off her bed before going to the door. I grabbed my phone and met her. I opened the door and she walked out. I did the same and locked the door. 

 

“Got your phone?” I asked, shoving mine in my pocket. Astrid shook her head and swung her arms a bit.

 

“I don't have one. It's not that I wasn't allowed one. I just.. never had one.” She shrugged a small bit. I gave her a small look of disbelief then looked away. Her large jet black wings fluttered a bit in embarrassment. “I’ve always been the perfect high class girl, y’know? Ballet, violin, piano, and all that stuff. My dad wanted me to be an educated lady so I never had time for a cellphone.”

 

I nodded then looked over at her. “Well next break we can take a bus to Edmonton and get you a phone. Promise.” I gave her a sincere smile and her cheeks flushed more. The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent. Astrid was mostly hiding behind her wings and I was looking around at all the others around us. I spotted three elves in one hallway then two wolves who looked like sisters. Once we got to the cafeteria, I was in shock because of how big it was. Think a food court the size of a football field. We took a bit to get our food then find a spot. I saw Astrid get a simple soup and a cup of coffee comparing to my big ass burger and fries. 

 

We sat and ate for a bit before something hit Astrid in her face. I looked towards where it came and saw a girl on top of the table, a sort of halo like thing above her head. She was laughing hysterically as Jeanne the angel from before tried to get her to stop. “ **_FOOD FIGHT!_ ** ” The girl yelled, taking her food and slamming it in the face of the demon from earlier. He stood in shock before throwing food back at her. She laughed more before stopping when Astrid threw the rest of her soup at the girl. The whole cafeteria became a riot zone. People were throwing all kinds of food at each other and using whatever abilities they had to aid them or to get away. Surprisingly Astrid was right in the middle of the battle, having so much fun. I was staring at her with a goofy grin on my face before a plate of mashed potatoes was smushed in my face. I heard a snort and laughter then someone yelling for someone named Joshua. All in all, it was good clean fun.

 

The Headmaster ended up coming in and ordering all who were in the cafeteria at the time to clean it up. Not wanting to get on his bad side on the first day, I complied. Some of the older students were joking around with him but they still cleaned. It took an hour to clean but once it was done, we were allowed to go shower then to bed. I got back to the dorm at around midnight and saw Astrid sitting on her bed, preening her wings like a bird. “Hey.” I waved and sat on my bed. She smiled at me. “That was fun, huh?”

 

“It really was. I haven’t had that much fun in ages. I saw Jeanne in the hallways and she introduced me to the one who started it. Her name was Joshua I think?” She giggled a bit and shook her head. “If that food fight was any indication, this school is sure to be fun.” Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she lay down. “However, we should get to sleep. Orientation is at ten tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Yeah, good idea. Night Astrid.” I shut off the lights and flopped into my bed. I pulled my blankets over me and looked at the ceiling, shutting my eyes and quickly falling asleep. 

 

“Good night Vica.”


End file.
